The prior art is replete with disclosures of mattresses which have varying degrees of firmness for separate halves of the mattress and even varying degrees of firmness throughout each half, such that a person resting on one half of the mattress will be supported by a mattress having one degree of firmness, either throughout that half or varying throughout that half, and another person sleeping on the other half may have the same or a differing degree of firmness supporting that other person. Additionally, the prior art is replete with mattresses which even allow changes or adjustment of the firmness within each half of the mattress as, for example, by opening all or each half of the mattress to replace the supporting elements within that half. For example, such disclosures are contained in Forwood U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,788; Magnusson U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,261; and, England U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,653. According to the disclosure of these patents, the mattress core elements are intended to be removable and/or interchangeable and, to this end, the mattress cover is provided on the sides with a zipper or other closure to facilitate ease of opening the cover so as to make the change in the core elements.
But the changeability or interchangeability of the mattress core elements does not eliminate the problem of weight distribution or movement atop one portion of the mattress influencing movement of another portion of the mattress. Consequently, if a person on one half of the mattress rolls over, the person on the other half of the mattress feels that movement through the connected halves or sections of the mattress. Or if a heavy portion of body rests atop one portion of the mattress, it causes the adjacent portion of the mattress to be depressed.
It has therefore been an objective of this invention to isolate movement on one half or one section of a mattress from that movement being felt or causing depression or movement in the other adjacent half or section of the mattress.
Still another objective of this invention has been to create a mattress which is both economically and commercially feasible, but which is so constructed so as to prevent movement of one portion or one person on one section of a mattress from being imparted to or felt by a person on another section of the mattress.
Still another objective of this invention has been to provide a changeable firmness divided mattress in which movement of a person on one section of the mattress is sufficiently isolated from another section of the mattress that a person resting on that other section will not feel movement on that one section.